The field of the disclosure relates generally to computing systems, and more specifically, to systems and methods for migrating virtual machines.
At least some known computing devices are arranged in a network to share data and resources between the computing devices. To enable a plurality of users to access the data and/or resources, a virtualized computing environment may be established in which one or more virtual machines are executed on the computing devices. In such a network, the users may each access different virtual machines that share computing resources of one computing device, for example.
The virtual machines may be imaged or backed up to one or more remote storage devices and/or may be migrated to different computing devices in an attempt to balance resource usage among the computing devices and/or to increase a reliability of the network system. However, depending on the amount of data associated with such virtual machines, for example, such imaging and/or migrating the virtual machines may cause the virtual machines to be inaccessible to the users for undesirably long periods of time.